1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of surgical procedures and instruments. It is more particularly directed to a surgical procedure and instrument combining illumination of a surgical area with cooperative irrigation and aspiration. It is even more specifically directed to the cooperative and simultaneous irrigation, aspiration and illumination of the surgical area by one hand-held instrument operated with one hand by a surgeon or assistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All prior art in the field concerned comprises independent lighting sources (usually overhead lights), hand operated aspiration tubes and syringes, and independent irrigation tubes. In one instance there has been an attempt to combine the irrigation and aspiration functions in one instrument. There has been no art wherein the illumination can or has been brought in for purposes of improved observation and exposure and visibility. Such prior art will be described in more detail in the description of the prior art and in the summary which follow.
In effect there is no prior art as to the present invention. This is the first time a method and instrument for performing the method has been conceived wherein one person can simultaneously perform the three functions (irrigation, aspiration and illumination) with a single, one hand, instrument.